


Sanguinary

by TKXHV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: Tarn is uninterrupted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small canon divergence fic. Not sure where it is going but I intend to have it end well... for the DJD at least.

"- The thought of anyone tampering with my mind used to terrify me-"

_He saw nothing but red._

"But if Prime's chemicals have kept me in line-"

_Filled to the brim with a divine rage._

"-Then maybe that's a good thing-"

_How could he say that?_

"-I'm better like this-"

 

Tarn aimed his fusion cannons, "No. You're better dead."

He fired twice and Megatron roared in pain, his body flying backwards and collapsing limply on the ground.  
A gaping hole of billowing smoke and gushing energon lay deep in his chest. Tarn looked up to the holo-statue, eyes narrowing as it flickered but didn't switch off.  
He stepped heavily up to his fallen leader, his fallen idol, and pressed the barrel of his cannons hard against Megatron's face. 

"You're better dead." he repeated, voice smaller this time.  
Tarn closed his eyes, and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaon paced, hands wringing and coils buzzing lightly. If he were to be honest with himself, if he was to be absolutely level-headed and logical with himself, Kaon knew he shouldn't care as much as he did right now.  
The Pet was only "The Pet" in the first place because of his own sentimentality to a mech he _thought_ he was friends with, a mech he _thought_ he had a connection to but had turned out to be an Autobot spy. Kaon shouldn't care that traitor had been taken hostage, it shouldn't matter.  
But the anxiety still wrung in his tanks and fizzed in his brain. 

Tarn wasn't here when he had arrived.

Tesarus and Vos said that he'd left in the middle of a tactical meeting after receiving a call from Megatron to meet alone. They had argued that he absolutely should not go alone, but Tarn didn't listen to them, which was a worry in of itself.

The temptation to go on his own to get the Pet back was strong, but Kaon knew he would be in enough trouble as it was for abandoning his post with Helex. Though the longer he wanted for Tarn to come back the more likely it was that something bad would happen to the Pet and-. 

"Will you sit down already? You're going to wear a trench into the floor." Nickel snapped at him, breaking his train of thought.  
Kaon didn't sit but he did stop pacing, if for nothing else but Nickel's sake. She got cranky when she was worried and she was very worried over the fact that Tarn had not come back yet, muttering to herself about how it could have been some kind of trap and how he shouldn't have gone alone and so on and so forth.

Tarn would be fine, Vos kept on assuring her, saying that the Fools Energon that was poisoning Megatron's frame would make him far too weak to put up any semblance of a real fight and Kaon agreed with him. Tarn will not be hurt by Megatron.  


What Kaon was worried about was Tarn hurting _himself_ afterward.

His commlick pinged, jolting Kaon from his thoughts and he answered hurriedly, already knowing who it was.  
Tarn's voice sounded tired. Tired, dazed and absolutely harried.

-"Kaon, I need you here. Please."-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long wait folks! Many a-thing has kept me from working on/finishing this but it's all fine now as we've got this chapter here and then the next chapter which shall have the ending.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the distraction of grief that lowered Tarn's guard.  
It was the static in his brain and the regicidal pain that allowed Overlord to get close.  
And attack.

Tarn had robbed Overlord of his chance to slaughter Megatron.  
So now he settled for second-best.  
Kill Megatron's executioner. 

~

Kaon frowned. There was a noise in the distance, muffled by the loud engines and treads of Helex and Tesarus as they drive their smaller teammates to Tarn's location.  
He cranked up the frequency of his audials, trying to get a clearer sound.

The blasts of double fusion cannons.  
Rapid gunfire.  
A crunching and tearing of cables and metal.  
Tarn's immistakable voice in a howling pain.

The DJD came up over a hill slope in time to see Tarn staggering to the ground, his right arm ripped from his shoulder, energon spraying the flowers beneath him, turning them pink.  
Overlord standing over triumphant, tossing the torn limb behind him.

Before he could even fully process the scene before him, Kaon had leapt off of Helex and flung out a hand, discharging the strongest electrical bolt that he could muster, striking Overlord square in the chest. The phase-sixer reeled and Kaon ran to Tarn, utterly heedless of the danger.  
Kaon tried to help his teammate stand, his joints straining under the tanks weight, when he felt a hand wrap crushingly around his neck and rip him away from Tarn.

He could feel his throat begin to buckle, the force of the grip shooting agonizing pain through his every part of his frame.  
Throughout it all, Kaon could hear Tarn cry out his name, his real name.  
The cables of his neck began to crumple and split as Overlord tightened his grip.  
And Kaon knew this was how he would die.


	4. Chapter 4

Nickel slowly ex-vented in time with Vos, her finger squeezed his trigger and together they fired a single shot.  
The bullet flew through the air, faster than anyone could see and buried itself in its target.  
Overlord roared with pain, clamping one hand over his shattered and ruined optic and dropping Kaon with the other.

Through Vos's scope, Nickel could see Tarn grab Kaon and pull him away from Overlord, shielding the smaller mech with his body.  
Vos and Nickel turned their sights back to Overlord, reloading and waiting for another opportune shot.

~

Overlord didn't have the time to resteady himself from the shot to his optic before a large blue fist came crashing from his blind side into his face, knocking loose several dentae and leaving a harsh indentation in its wake.  
Static danced in Overlords limited vision as he tried to clear the daze from his head.

The sound of Tesarus's grinder roared to life as Helex grabbed Overlord's arm, forcing it into the spinning cavity. The ununtrium-coated blades shredding and tearing through the limb with ease.  
Overlord tried to wrench himself away, lunging his remaining arm at Helex's face to try and gouge out his optics.  
Another shot rang out. A bullet lodged itself in the cables of his throat.

The two giants of the DJD grinned mercilessly and both seized his shoulders, thrusting Overlord's head into the energon-splattered grinder. Any noise of pain and agony Overlord might have made was drowned out by the shriek of mutilated metal.

The quickly-greying body of Overlord fell heavily to the ground and was left there unceremoniously as Tesarus and Helex turned their attention to their injured teammates.

~

Nickel was quick down the slope, Vos following close behind. Helex pressed a large hand against's Tarn's shoulder to try and staunch the bleeding, Tesarus holding the torn-off limb under one arm.

"He's alive", said Tarn, haggardly, "He's alive."

Kaon lay supine, his neck mangled and head half torn away from his neck with energon sluggishly pumping from the wounds.

Nickel got to work.

~

Kaon was brought back and left to recover in the Peaceful Tyranny's medibay, with Nickel to watch over him, whilst the DJD and their allies with Deathsaurus stormed the Nectrobot's pathetic excuse for a fortress.

Some of the autobots that were there managed to escape, some didn't.  
Tarn found himself surprised that he didn't care if some of them had gotten away.

Megatron was dead.  
Overlord was dead.

His team was not dead.  
Kaon... Amp was not dead.

Megatron was dead....

Tarn will deal with his grief over what he had done to his idol and inspiration at a more private time. He will deal with planning what could come after all of this is done once Kaon has recovered.

For now?

Tarn raised his left arm and fired his double fusion cannons at the glass atrium above. As he closed his eyes and felt the glittering shards rain down from above, Tarn played his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand done! Hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
